Casual
by Jokerpirate18
Summary: There's nothing wrong with being "friends" right? Rated M for future chapters.
1. One Kiss

**Hey All!**

 **So it has been a while for me for writing so please give me your feedback! I recently got into MHA because of my boyfriend and got inspired with this pairing of sorts. I hope you all like it! XOXO**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of My Hero Academia.**

* * *

"All Might I'm-"

"Sorry Midnig-"

Silence fell between the two heroes before they broke down into awkward chuckles. The U.A. Sports Festival just concluded and most of the Pro- Heroes, first year competitors and civilians had cleared out. All Might, in his true form, and Midnight stood there in one of the hallways leading to the field, the silence slowly creeping between them again. It had been a while since they were together alone it almost felt as though they forgot how to interact with each other.

All Might cleared his throat, "Good job conducting the festival today. You gave Mic a run for his money."

Midnight blushed slightly and smiled, "Thanks! It was an honor conducting the ceremony. Especially for a class as promising as this. Looks like you're not half bad at this teaching thing." She playfully stuck her tongue out and winked.

All Might felt his heart skip a beat. He chuckled trying to hide his nervousness, "Yeah. It's definitely worth it, but it's harder than it looks. Definitely more stress than I expected." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He really had not thought how hard it was going to be. Not to mention his protégé is turning out to be more like him every day. Whether that is a good thing or bad thing has yet to be determined.

"Oh, I bet." Midnight said as she started to approach him. Her demeanor turning from playful to seductive. All Might perked up, confusion covering his face.

Midnight drew small circles on All Might's flat chest, "It can be unhealthy to be so stressed. You should come over to my place later and de-stress yourself. Let's say around nine-ish?" She flashed a mischievous grin.

All Might's sunken blue eyes widened with shock as his face turned a full shade of a tomato. He took a step back.

"Nemuri, you know we agreed to keep everything friendly. You know what could happen if they found out about... _us_."

Midnight rolled her eyes, "If they haven't figured it out after how many years, I doubt they will figure it out now. Besides…" Midnight took a step forward, closing the gap between them. All Might stiffened as her hot breath touched his ear. All Might stood there frozen in his place. A small bead of sweat rolled down his face as her words rolled of her tongue like velvet.

"You know I was never one for rules, Toshi."

She gently caught his earlobe between her teeth. In the blink of an eye, All Might transformed into his muscular form. Midnight gasped as he scooped her into his arms and whisked her to the top of the stadium.

All Might let her down with care, still holding his muscular form. Midnight turned to ask All Might what in the world he was thinking when she was struck by the view. The sun was just over the horizon, the sky turning a hot orange over Mustafu. The let out a 'wow' under her breath as she soaked in the sight. Midnight felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned around to see All Might towering over. Her eyes roaming over his tall muscular physique. His two standing bangs flowed in the wind as he smiled down at her.

Her gaze looked down as she tried to turn away from his scrutiny. She was actually embarrassed. The eighteen and over only hero was actually feeling a little less confident than she normally was. This was definitely a first for her. Her gaze was gently brought back as All Might put his hand on her cheek and turned it back to him. His sunken eyes gazed down to her big blues ones. Her long, thick hair waved with the gentle breeze.

He didn't know what came over him. He knew that anyone could see them in their costumes and snap a money shot. Even patrolling heroes who could recognize them and tell the Principal. But in that moment, he pressed his lips to hers. Midnight felt a surge of electricity jolt through her body causing her leg to slowly rise on its own accord. Her arms snaked around All Might's taunt neck bring him closer to her. The kiss become more fervent. The urgency rising with each second that passed by. All Might pulled Midnight closer to his body. Midnight gasped, breaking the kiss as she felt his very full erection bulge against her.

She looked down and then back up at All Might. "I'll take that as a yes for later tonight?"

All Might opened his mouth to respond. An explosion rang in the distance. The two heroes turned to look where the explosion came from. Black smoke started to rise in the middle of the city.

All Might turned to answer Midnight, but instead was met with a tender kiss, "Stay safe."

All Might lingered for a moment. He had some much to say to her-

Screams in the distance drowned out his thoughts. It'll have to wait.

He jumped into the air, soaring towards the scene.

Midnight watched as he faded in the distance and sighed dreamily, "He's so cool."

Her dream like state was cut short once she realized that she had no idea how to get down from the stadium.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I originally was going to make this a series of one shots, but my brain had other plans and here it is! I am not sure when the next chapter will be uo but I will try my darnedest to get it up in a reasonable time frame. Please let me know what your thoughts are!**

 **TTFN**


	2. Distracted

**Hey All!**

 **Thank you to Pen Name Noyb, Shiranai Atsune, Low-Lying and decimator1227** **for the follows! It lets me know that I might be doing something right! :) I was surprised myself at how fast I uploaded this chapter. But as they say, when you get bit by the writing bug, all you can do is write! As always, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged! Onward!**

 **Disclaimer: Please be advised that mature content is contained in this chapter. I own nothing to My Hero Academia. **

* * *

All Might was, to be frank, in deep shit.

He was almost out of time before he was forced to transform. He stood there trying to regain his breath as he glared at his opponent.

The villian went by the name of Glob. His origin is unknown. His quirk ( from what All Might can gather from battle) is absorption. As in, he absorbs his victims and absorbs their energy. In some cases, if the person has a quirk, he is able to absorb their quirk and use it for up to an hour. Thought the vicitm doesn't lose their quirk entirely, they are completely drained of energy and sometimes even knocked out. He already claimed five victims. Three of them civilians and two of them C-list heroes.

 _This ugly son of a bitch is tough,_ All Might thought as he wiped the small amount of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He watched as the villain oozed green puss from his body. All Might straightened up, "I am only going to say this once, villain, so listen well. Leave or face the consequences."

The villain expelled a laugh so vile that it took everything in All Might not to throw up from disgust. "Your quirk looks delectable. I can't wait to try it out once I absorb you." Glob retched. "If I suffer consequences, then so will they!"

He shot puss from his hand towards innocent bystanders nearby. Faster than the eye can see, he grabbed the bystanders just in time and moved them to a safe distance.

"Don't worry now, citizens. You're safe now. Please evacuate the area." All Might instructed, flashing his signature grin. The man and woman thanked All Might endlessly with tears in their eyes. All Might was about to warn them again to leave the area when the woman cried out and pointed to behind him.

All Might whirled around. Glob was charging at him with impressive speed.

"I'm gonna enjoy crushing you, _hero_."

He had about five more minutes before he transformed. It was all or nothing now.

All Might's hand started to spark. He began charging at the villain with the same amount of speed. The screams of the civilians were drowned out as he bellowed.

"MISSISSPPI SMASH!"

He clenched his hand into a fist and swung right at the villain. A cloud of dust surrounded the area. The dust cleared after a few minutes, revealing All Might with his fist still outstretched. The Glob was no longer there. Only pieces of him scattered.

All Might stood up, police and on lookers a like staring at him. He raised his fist into the air and flashed a triumphant smile.

"Fear not citizens. For I. AM. HERE!"

* * *

All Might collapsed onto his couch. He didn't realize how difficult it is to shake the press. He barely made it home before he transformed. He sunk into his leather reclining couch and stayed still for a moment. He swapped his costume for some boxers and an old t-shirt. Sleep begun to consume him. His mind wandered to the events of today. The pushy reporters, the applause and cheers, the sunset over Mustafu.

 _Sunset…Nemuri…_

His eyes shot open as he remembered he never actually accepted or denied Midnight's invitation for tonight.

He quickly took out his phone to send her a quick text before he paused.

 _Stay safe_

He touched his lips replaying what happened at the stadium Everything was hot, sexy, tender, _loving_ …

All Might shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Nothing about their relationship was loving. It was based on pure sexual attraction and a mutual respect for each other as heroes. They aren't dating. They were just very good friends.

Very 'good' friends who sleep together every now and then.

All Might felt his body shudder in delight as he thought about the time, no, _times_ he's had sex with Midnight. He might be the Symbol of Peace and Justice, but he was far from innocent and pure. He was still human after all. And he had urges. He had his fair share of sexual encounters (all protected with the exception of Midnight), but she was without a doubt the best he _ever_ had. There was a reason why she is the 18+ only hero, that's for sure.

He felt a twinge in his member. Yes, the world's number one hero had perverted thoughts and tendencies. But he hid them very well. Unlike Midnight who oozed sexual empowerment, he had an image to protect. Both of them knew the huge impact their affair would cause if this were to get out. It would be a never ending media circus. Not to mention the clause in their teaching contract that specifically states that no outside relationships with fellow U.A. staff. Plus, to add a cherry on top, he would never be looked at the same in the public eye. He still had adults and children alike who view him as everything good. In a way, protecting his image was just as important as protecting the secret that is One For All.

 _But still…that body…._

All Might growled. He was annoyed with himself. He had everything planned out. Once he has found his successor, he would devote himself to teaching. He wouldn't have any distractions in his way. Shortly after accepting the teaching position at U.A., he found Young Midoryia and started training him for the entrance exam. Once he had been accepted, he went to Midnight's place to break it off between them. It turned out to be one of the best nights of sex he ever had with her. Needless to say, he completely went against his plan and instead, they agreed to be more discreet with their nightly rendezvous.

Since then, they hadn't done anything besides the occasional flirtatious text for about six months ago. Six of the longest, _driest_ months he ever had. He would be lying if said he wasn't feeling a bit ,what the kids today call, thirsty since then. Then today, when he kissed her in plain daylight, he knew he was starting to lose it.

 _Maybe it's better to break this off before I do anything else stupid_ , he thought to himself.

His phone vibrating broke him from his thoughts. He looked down to see a text from Midnight. _Speak of the devil…_

Guess ur not coming tonite :'( here's a little sumthin 4 u. sweet dreams ;p

All Might clicked on the file to open the image. His eyes went wide as he sputtered blood from his mouth.

It was Midnight completely bare naked in her bed laying on her stomach. She angled the camera so that he was able to see just the right amount of her breasts and bottom. Her hair was flipped to the side covering one eye while a blue iris peeked out staring into the camera.

All Might was floored. He couldn't do anything else, but mutter a 'dammit' as he unbuttoned his boxers.

* * *

 **Uh-oh looks like someone's hot and bothered! What possessed Midnight to send that picture? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I am aiming for around this time next week.**

 **Feedback always encouraged! TTFN**


End file.
